The power of war and love
by Kay6
Summary: My first fanfic. please read and help!
1. In the Beginning...

The Power of Love  
  
Many years in the future, a cruel and vicious war will rage on. This war will kill many   
people, separate families and disrupt the peaceful world call Earth. How will this terror end?   
It ends with a young soldier and a girl named Relena. Let me say that these are not my characters I am borrowing them for my story thanks!  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*  
"Captain! Enemy troops have attacked our base on the North Shore!" a soldier reported almost in panic.   
His forehead was gleaming with sweat.  
The captain spun around to face his comrade. His face twisted with anger.  
"My God! That was the strongest base on this continent! Not to mention that it was   
heavily armed!" wailed the captain. He was purple with anger and frustration.  
The soldier seemed to shrink under the shadow of his boss.   
"It was the kid named Heero Yuy, sir!" he blurted out.  
The captain, now tight-lipped, glared emptily at the sonar system.   
'Heero Yuy!" the captain thought to himself, 'He is the only one who can tame the world with his bare hands. It was foolish of me to think that he could be killed'.  
A while back, this crew set up a trap for Heero. When he came he seemed to fall right into it. Now, at that very moment, everyone knew they were wrong.  
"Captain? Are you all right, sir?"  
The captain teetered back into reality when the large iron door creaked open. Everyone stared in shock at the intruder.   
The captain looked up expecting to see Heero, pointing his gun at him. But Heero was not there.   
There were no armed soldiers or any life-threatening dangers.  
Instead, there in the iron doorframe stood Relena Piececraft.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
"Ha! Finally I have destroyed that base" Heero exclaimed, obviously pleased with himself.   
Duo, who was sitting next to him, grinned.  
"So you blew up a big chuck of metal with a lot of people in it. That only makes you a murderer," Duo answered sarcastically.  
Heero looked at his friend.  
Duo went on. "The Captain is going to crack one day you know. He will catch you, Heero. No one is perfect."  
Heero Smirked.  
"That was true" Heero proclaimed, "Until I came along".   
He chuckled at his own joke and started to walk away.  
Suddenly, a red light flashed brightly in Duos face. Before he could even get up,   
Heero was there, at the computer, trying to find out what was wrong.  
"Oh no" Heero murmured.  
"What's up?" Duo asked. He obviously didn't hear Heero say anything.  
Before Duo got an answer, Heero grabbed his own gun from the table. He stopped and faced Duo.  
"I'm going to borrow this. Ok buddy?" Heero said. He reached and took Duo's gun.  
"Hey! That's mine!" Duo retorted. He folded his arms and pouted.  
"Don't worry about it. I'll bring it back" Heero said.  
Duo thought for a moment and said, "and what was so important that you won't let me come?"  
Heero's attitude changed as soon as those words left Duos mouth.  
"It's about Relena"  
"Oh. Heeros lover girl. I see. Well, go on ahead. Give me a call if you need help." Duo said.  
Heero look at his friend.   
"I'm not going to call you. You can't come with me." Heero said, smirking.  
"Huh? Why not?" Duo asked.  
"Because" Heero said, "You don't have your gun anymore."  
Heero laughed as he watched Duo pout again and stick his tongue out.  
"Oh. By the way, " Duo started to say, "you know that this is a trap right? You know that you are walking right into it, right? Duo said.  
"Duo, I'm not stupid."  
"Oh ok. I just wanted to make sure that … Heero?"  
Duo looked around. He turned his head just in time to see Heero walking out into the cold, misty night.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  



	2. Caught!

"Let me go you big jerk!" Relena yelled as a soldier, quite large, came over and held her stationary.  
"Relena Relena, me darling Relena. Thank you for coming. You are just what all of us need." The captain said. There was a tint of evil in his voice.  
"What are you talking about? How did you know that I was coming?" Relena said, puzzled. She was still trying hopelessly to escape from the soldiers grasp.  
The captain chuckled to himself. "I didn't. It was sheer luck."  
"Why are you doing this anyway? I have done nothing to you." Relena said loudly.  
Once again the captain chuckled only this time it was louder and more of a snort. Relena stared at him, in both disgust and irritation.  
"Don't worry dearie. This whole thing has nothing to do with you. I just needed a little help with a friend of yours. You see, he is very shy and I think you are the one to bring him out of hiding." He said.  
"What are you talking about? A friend of mine?"  
"Yes I'm sure you know of him. You see you two are very close and I'm sure he will come rushing to you."  
Relena looked at the captain. Then her face turned from confusion to terror.   
"Heero" she whispered.  
The captain laughed. "You have to give her credit. She is very smart. I think she is a keeper."  
The whole crew in that room burst into laughter. Relena just stood there, shocked at what she got herself into.   
'I just came here to make a deal with the Captain' She thought to herself, 'All I wanted to do was to make peace with him and now I have just sealed Heeros fate. Great job, Relena.'  
"Hey Relena!" the captain said, "You look like someone just shot you!" Again, he burst into laughter.  
Relena fell to her knees, still in shock. She stared helplessly at the floor.  
"Oh my God." She murmured under her breath.  
"Trowa!" the captain boomed.  
"Yes sir."  
"Please take Miss Relena to the best room we got. She will be here a while. As least we can make her stay comfortable." The captain ordered.  
"Yes sir!" Trowa said and gently took Relenas hand and led her out of the room.  
"C'mon Miss. Let's go." He said as she followed.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
As they walked down the dark corridor, Relena glanced at Trowa. She studied him very closely. He was young, about 15, her age. He looked very square and polite. He had fine brown hair and was well built.  
"You really don't want to be here, do you?" she asked the soldier.  
He hesitated before answering. "No Miss, I don't want to."  
"I didn't think so." She said  
Her answer made him stop.  
"How could you tell?" he asked  
"I also know that you were forced into this program because the Captain murdered your family and that you had no where else to go. You are very skilled and have many abilities that you don't know about. For the record, I know all of this when you took my hand to lead me where we are now. A soldier who came to this place willingly would be rough and mean. I have been captured before." She added  
Trowa looked shocked.  
"Really? I don't remember my family. At first, I didn't even know who I was. Then I witnessed someone kill another person. I took the name of the victim. If what you say is true, then I am working with the enemy." He said  
"Well, what I say is true and yes, you are working with the enemy." Relena said, "You must lead them on. They do not know that you know about your past. Do as you are told. Trust me. I know someone who will come."  
"Heero?"  
"Yes. You probably heard his name in the control room. Anyway, that is what this trap is for but it won't work."  
"How can you be so sure? I mean, he is human"  
"When you know Heero will enough, you know." Relena said.  
"I see."  
"Trowa, thanks for showing me my room. I won't be here long but thanks. You better get back there before they suspect something." She said, smiling that she made a friend.  
"Yeah. Hey! Nice meeting you." He said walking out of the door and closing it behind him.  



	3. A Lost Gundam Pilot?

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
"Trowa! Where have you been? Playing with the bait?" The captain laughed out loud.   
"Yes sir. She tried to get away, but it didn't happen." Trowa reported.  
"That's good. Good job." The captain said and turned away to face the commander, "can't have the bait running away from us, can we?"  
"Sir! There is no sign of Heero Yuy." The commander said.  
"Just wait, young one. He will come, he will come."  
Trowa sat down in his chair and tried to finish the work that was put in front of him. He couldn't stop thinking about his family. He wondered what they were like before the captain…  
'The Captain! He murdered my family.' Trowa thought, 'If it wasn't for him, he would be in a nice house with his father, fixing a car or going fishing. It's all his fault.'  
"Trowa! Wake up, sonny!" The captain yelled.  
"What? Oh! Yes sir!" Trowa said, jumping into reality.  
"I want you to go and check on Miss. Relena. It has been about an hour now." He said.  
'Wow. An hour already?' He thought then said, "Yes sir!"  
Trowa walked to Relenas room. His head was flooding with questions to ask her. When he walked in the room, he stopped in his tracks. What he saw almost made him faint.  
The window was broken and Relena was climbing out. She was holding a boys hand and he was standing in something, something so familiar. The boy jumped into the room and pointed his gun at Trowa.  
"Heero! No!" Relena yelled, "It's ok."  
Heero lowered his weapon and lifted Relena out into the waiting transportation.  
"Who are you?" Heero asked.  
"My name is Trowa. Relena told me about my past and what happened back then to my family."  
Heero paused for a minute. "I see. C'mon, get in"  
Trowa jumped into this mobile suit and joined Relena in the back. It was a little cramped but at least it was a way out.  
"What is this thing?" He asked Heero, who strapped himself in the only seat.  
"This is called a Gundam. I am a Gundam pilot and my name is Heero Yuy."  
Trowa thought for a while and said "A Gundam. That sounds so familiar. Why?"  
Relena looked at Trowa.  
"There is more I need to tell you, Trowa. There is much more about your family, especially your father, which you need to know. Heero?" Relena said.  
"Yeah?"  
"This is Trowa Barton. He is also a Gundam Pilot." She explained.  
"What?" Trowa and Heero said in unison.  
"It's a long story. Where are we going, anyway?" Relena asked.  
"We're going to the space station. You know, the one with all that extra cargo. Well, it turns out that extra cargo is ammunition. Duo is already there." Heero said.  
"Oh ok. I can tell you the whole story when we get there ok, Trowa?"  
"Yeah Relena. It's fine with me." He answered as they glided through the empty darkness of space.  



	4. Trowa and Duo

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
"Where did Trowa go?" boomed the Captain.  
"Uh, sir, I think he escaped with Relena and Heero." The soldier stuttered.  
The captain shook with anger. All the people on that deck stepped back and braced themselves. To their surprise, nothing happened. In fact, the captain laughed. Everyone was confused at the captain's strange behavior  
"Sir, are you all right?"  
"Of course, young man. When you are old like me, you learn to deal with disappointment. But, you also learn to get revenge and to take back what is rightfully yours." The captain said.  
Everyone stared.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
When they finally reached the abandoned space station, Duo was there to greet them.   
"What took you guys so long and who is that?" Duo asked after noticing another person.  
"This is Trowa Barton. Relena says that he is a Gundam Pilot like us. I don't know but I trust her so I brought him along. If he is lying it won't really matter." He winked at Duo and a smile appeared on his face.  
"I see. Ok Trowa. Explain yourself." Duo said devilishly.  
"He can't, uh, explain himself. He doesn't remember anything." Relena said  
"Well, all I remember is being pushed into a box and a bright light washing over me and then nothing." Trowa explained.  
"Hmmm, bright light huh? I think that was that new ray they created. It acts like a brainwasher but its new. Not yet tested." Heero said.  
"Maybe they tested it on him. I heard the captain was getting new recruits really fast now." Duo added.  
"Whatever the reason, he was brainwashed, and they gave him a new memory and all was bad." Relena said, "I think we should all just tell him the truth about his past and show in where Heavyarms is."   
"What if its trickery? What if he is playing dumb?" Duo said in exasperation.  
"Well, I think we should trust him," said as Heero walked around Trowa, "he looks like Gundam material. The body, the age is right. 15 right?"  
"Yes"  
"I think it fits really well, the description I mean. I have one question Relena."  
"And what would that be?"  
"Where is Heavyarms and I have not a clue about Trowas past." He said  
"I can take care of that. I knew his father and mother when I was younger and my father was really close. That's how he died. Your father died with mine in an explosion. I would always go and play with their son. That was you, Trowa. Of course, your name was not Trowa. Even I don't remember what your name was but that doesn't matter now. Your mother was the nicest ever. She always used to make cookies and play with us. When our fathers died, she went to take us to another place to live, you know, like moving houses. When we got there, some men were standing around. After some time they started quarreling, fighting and one of the soldiers shot your mother. It was a sad day." Relena said.   
When Relena finished, Duo was in tears.  
"Oh Duo." Sighed Heero.  
"I see now. I was working with the one that I wanted to kill all along. I don't believe it." Trowa said, looking at the floor.  
"It's all right Trowa. You had no idea. It's not your fault." Relena said.  
"If it's all right, I'd like to ask another question."  
"It's ok. Go ahead, Trowa" Relena said, kindly.  
"What are Gundams?"  
"Gundams a killer machines. They were built for 5 of us. Duo and I are 2 of them. There is Wufei and Quatre. You will meet them later. They are made for total destruction and to help us on our missions. They are very powerful and it takes a lot of strength handle them correctly and accurately." Heero explained while working on his Gundam.  
"This," he said as he pressed a button on the side of the wall, "is Wing 0, my gundam."  
A hook at the top pulled up a sheet that covered something massive. When it revealed itself, Trowa backed away.   
"Whoa." He murmured under his breath.  
"Heero, I need to talk to you for a moment in private." Relena said.  
"Busted!" Duo said, pointing a finger at Heero.  
They walked into another room.  
"What is it Relena?"  
"It's about Heavyarms. You know where the asteroid belt is? The one located after Mars?"  
"Yeah, What about it?"  
"Heavyarms is on one of those asteroids." Relena said.  
"What?" Heero yelled, "do you have any idea how many of those things make up that belt?"  
"Heero calm down. It's one the biggest one at the end of the belt. You will see as you get there an asteroid that seems to have a binding to it. Its on that one."  
"Ok. I'll see if I can find it."  
"I'm coming with you."  
"What, are you nuts!?" Heero exclaimed.  
"Not at the least but that asteroid is as big as a moon. Only I know where the Gundam is hidden."  
"Fine. We leave first thing tomorrow." Heero said, defeated, "Why did you have to put it on an asteroid anyway?"  
"Well, we didn't want anyone to find it. Who would look at every single asteroid?"  
Heero shook his head and walked out of the room.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Duo was talking to Trowa when Heero walked back into the main room.  
"So what did you get scolded for?" Duo asked.  
"I didn't get scolded. We are going after Heavyarms tomorrow."  
"We? Who's we?"  
"Relena and I." Heero said.  
"What?! You are going to take Relena. What if you are attacked?" Duo said standing up.  
"I told her that but she insists that she comes along. Besides, only she knows where the Gundam is hidden. I can't argue and I definitely can't hit her."  
"Then I will." Duo said.  
"Hey! I don't think so." Heero said as he took hold of Duo's shirt to stop him.  
"Oh sorry. I forgot she was your girlfriend." Duo said sarcastically.  
Heero turned and walked away.  



	5. Battle

  
"Relena. Relena, wake up. C'mon wake up."  
Relena turned to face this person that had disrupted her slumber. She was looking into the eyes of Heero.  
"What time is it, Heero?"  
Heero glanced at his lighted watch and replied, "4:30am".  
"Oh ok." She sat up and got out of bed. She was still in her skirt from the day before but she had taken off the jacket and was wearing a white collared shirt. She put on that jacket and walked to Heero.  
"Let's go." She said and then yawned.  
He took her hand and led her to his Gundam. When they got in she sat in the back and shut her eyes.  
"Yes Relena. Go to sleep. It's going to be a rough day today."  
Relena sighed as if she heard him (which she didn't). Soon they were moving through the eerie blackness of space.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
"Jack?"  
"Yes sir." A young soldier replied.   
"I am using you for a reason. Please don't fail me." The captain said, staring very hard at this boy.  
"I won't sir. We will bring Trowa back along with his buddies."  
Jack was a tall boy with blonde hair. It was sleek as if it was gelled but ran smooth and thin. Jack walked out of the door and the captain took a deep breath.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
"Ow!" Relena yelled as she hit her head on the side of the interior.  
Heero apologized about the bumpy ride.  
"Don't apologize for that. It was my choice to come I'm glad I did."  
"Hit your head? Your glad you hit your head?" Heero asked, obviously confused.  
"No silly! I'm glad I came with you. It's really great that I actually get to spend some time with you even though I am hitting my head."  
Heero laughed and agreed. Truthfully, he really missed her too. He had spent every waking minute thinking of her. When he was hurt or injured the only reason he stayed alive is because of her. Of course, she did not need to know that. It was great to be with her.  
"Heero?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I need to tell you something. I…"  
Relena's words were cut off as she stared at the screen. "Heero what is that?"  
Heero took one look at what Relena was talking about. His face turned slightly white. "Dammit.' He thought, 'why did they have to send out a search party now? Trowa isn't even here but then again the captain wants me too. What about Relena? Ok. First Relena.'  
"Relena, I want you to sit back and hold on. It's going to get a little rough." Heero said, calmly.  
Heero's relaxed voice eased a little stress off Relena, a little. "What is it Heero? Is it bad?"  
"There will be some fighting. If worst comes to worst I want you to hold on tight and close your eyes. It will be over in a little while." He gave her a smile.  
Relena felt safer and braver. "All right Heero."  
She sat back and held on to a bar that was attached to the wall. She tugged on it to make sure it was steady and turned to look at Heero. He was facing the other way but it was always comforting to look at him. Suddenly, there was a massive jerk forward.  
Relena looked up and tightened her grip on the metal bar.  
Heero was sweating as he battled on.  
'I can't be too rough." He thought, 'I have to cool it and go easily. That's not going to be easy'  
He took a swing at a mobile suit and hit it square in the face. It took to flames almost immediately. He turned around a started firing at two more suits. They did not explode but they did seem motionless. Heero clenched his teeth and fired once more.  
BOOM!  
Heero was panting and sweaty. He looked around but no other threats were visible.  
"Are you ok, Relena?" He asked.  
"Yes Heero, I am."  
"I'm sorry you had to go through that. Do you know who those people were?"  
"No Heero, I do not."  
"That was a search party. They were looking for you and Trowa. They also have been searching for me but that's something else."  
Relena stared, confused. "Me? And Trowa? I get the part about wanting me back but why do they want Trowa?"  
"Well, Relena. Trowa, as you said is a Gundam pilot. These people, including me, pose a threat to them. That's why they did what they did to Trowa. You know, messed around with his memory."  
"I see. Well, lets just get on to that asteroid."  
Heero did not say anything. Relena sat back down as they accelerated forward to their destination.  



	6. Party!

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
"Whoa! Isn't that interesting?" Duo exclaimed. Though he was talking to himself, Trowa over heard him.  
"What is it?" Trowa answered, calmly. He was alarmed but tried hard not to show it. Un fortunately, Duo could sense it and laughed.  
"You don't need to get all worked up. It's nothing bad." He said, "Our enemy, you know, the captain?"  
"Yeah." Trowa said, unhappily, "How could I forget?"  
Duo ignored this form of sarcasm and went on. "Well, they are holding a party, a big one at that. It's being held at a new club house."  
"Oh! The huge one near the harbor where boats come in." Trowa asked, then realizing how stupid that question was.  
"No smarty, the harbor where the cars come in. Uh, hello!" Duo said.  
They both laughed.  
"By the way, how do you know about that place? Your in space for a while, right?" Duo asked.  
"No, a few weeks ago I had to be transported down there to that club. That is owned by the captain himself."  
"Interesting. Well, I think we should check it out. You know, have a little fun." Duo winked at Trowa. Trowa, sadly, did not catch the hint. Duo sighed and shook his head at his friend's confused face.  
"I'm saying, Trowa lets go and crash that party!"  
"Oh! You know that this party is a formal one."  
What do you mean, Trowa? A formal party?" Duo asked. The smile faded from his face.  
"It means, you party fanatic, that it's a dress party. Nice clothes are required and a date."  
Duo screamed. "What!? Ok, forget that Idea. I am not going." He stuck his nose in the air and pouted playfully. Trowa laughed.  
"Well, you little scaredy cat, you don't need to wear a suit. Well, you do but it's not that bad. I mean, you don't have to wear a tie or anything like that. Just a jacket and the other necessities." Trowa said. He was trying to fight back a laugh.  
"Oh," Duo said, "can't I just go like this?"  
"I guess that is fine. So are we going?" Trowa said.  
"Yeah, but we have a problem…how are we going to get there?" Duo asked looking at Earth through the window.  
Trowa thought for a moment. We can take the ship that I was supposed to come in. More or less, you stole but first we need to tell Heero where we are going."  
"That's right. We can't worry him, now can we? That will make him mad." Duo said, smiling at the thought.  
"Why do we need to tell him?"   
"Well, where we are going, the place will be crawling with the Captain's little soldier boys."  
"That is true. Well, you better get a hold on Heero then. Check if they have Heavyarms would be a smart thing too." Trowa said, walking to his small ship.  
"Why?"  
"If they don't have it by now then they could be in trouble. It doesn't take that long to go an asteroid that is easy to find, especially when they know the way." He explained.  
"Hmmm, I see. All right. Warm up the ship and I will be there in a minute."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
There it is!" Relena exclaimed.  
"Wow. You were right. It is a very huge asteroid. Are you sure that that's a asteroid and not a moon?"  
"I'm sure, Heero." Relena said, smiling warmly at him.  
They glided down slowly observing the surface of this moon look-a-like asteroid.   
'It even has craters. This is too much like a moon' Heero thought to himself.  
Suddenly, there was a beeping sound. Relena jumped.   
"Don't worry," Heero said, chuckling, "It's only Duo."  
Relena smiled. "Hi Duo. How are you?"  
"Fine Relena. Heero, we are going to down to Earth to, uh, have a. little fun" Duo smiled his mischievous grin.  
"What kind of fun are you planning on having?" Heero asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"What are you? My mother? Sheesh!" Duo said.  
"I'll be back at one, mama!" Duo mocked and then laughed.  
Relena laughed. "Well, Duo, have fun at…um, where ever you are going. Are you taking Trowa with you? That would be a great ice-breaker."  
"Uh, yeah. Well, I better be going. We are going to be late."  
They said their good-byes and Duos face disappeared from the screen. Heero and Relena both agreed that Duo had lost his senses and they continued their approach to this massive asteroid.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
"Sir! We have detected a moving source! It's-It's heading toward us!" yelled a young soldier. He was attending to the sonar system at the time.  
"Let me see, son. Move aside." The commander in chief said and he pushed away this young boy.  
The CIC (Commander in Chief) stared hard at the moving light. 'How could anyone find this base!' he thought in alarm, 'this was supposed to be a secret mission to locate the missing Gundam.'  
"Send out the first group of mobile suits!" ordered the captain.  
The soldier obediently called out for the Group One to head out for combat. In a few minutes, about 15 mobile suits were seen flying outwards to the unidentified spacecraft.  
'Well, there they go.' The CIC thought. He sighed deeply.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
"I think my dress attire is perfectly fine." Duo said stubbornly.  
"Well, I am going just as I am. I don't see why you can't either" Trowa retorted.   
They were on their way to the planet they once called home. Earth. As they neared the planet, they saw that they were going to end up in Africa somewhere.  
"Trowa, you know that we are headed for France and not Africa, right?" Duo said a little stirred.  
"Well, you know a lot. France is in Europe. Europe is right above the continent of Africa. Just because you can't see it, that doesn't mean that it isn't there." Trowa said coolly.  
"Well, well, well. Has someone watched Jeopardy last night?" Duo said sarcastically.  
"Oh shut up," Trowa said as the glided down to Earth.  
As they drew closer, they saw Europe and soon enough, France. They landed in a forest outside of Paris. They hid their ship in a cave underwater. (Amazing isn't it?). They dried of quickly in the sun and started walking to Paris. It wasn't long before they reached the city.  
They walked through the streets and alleys. When the sun was just beginning to set, they came across a street with many cars lined up beside the sidewalk. Trowa went ahead to see what was going on. Duo saw Trowa stop. He caught up with him and saw what froze Trowa. There, in front of his face stood the biggest party both has ever seen. Lights were hanging from red streamers and people were dancing and laughing.  
"This is it! Look Trowa! There is the Captain himself!"  
With Duo's words, Trowa clenched and gritted his teeth and Duo was sure he heard him growl.  
"Whoa calm down buddy. You will get a piece of Captain Snotty soon enough. I want to have a little fun." He chuckled evilly   
Duo walked onto the stage where everyone was dancing. Trowa watched excitedly at the entrance waiting to see what Duo was going to do.  
Duo made sure he stayed in eyes length of Trowa. He winked at Trowa right before he did the unthinkable.  
"FIRE! HELP ME! FIRE!" he bellowed.  
The music screeched as the DJ ran to the exit. Women screamed for their husbands to come and save them. The room was in panic. The Captain looked around and pushed his way through the crowd.  
"Save me! Someone save me! AHHHHHHHHH!!!" He bellowed "Me first! Me first!"  
Trowa was waiting for him at the entrance, which happened to be the only way out. (*A*N*~ what a safety hazard!) People flooded out like a raging river. Trowa almost missed the Captain.  
"Hey! Captain!" Trowa yelled.  
The captain turned his head and saw Trowa standing there. He walked over and stared him down.  
"You! You caused this party to crash?! If you are down here, who did my search party find?"  
"Heero Yuy."  
The captain's mouth dropped in horror. 'That means my men are all dead' he thought.  
As if Trowa read his mind he said "Yes CAPTAIN. They are all dead."  
The he added, "You are a coward. You lied to the whole crew and probably me. You deserve to die right now!" Trowa yelled out of fury.  
The captain pulled out a gun.  
"Damn you, Trowa! Damn you!  
There was a loud bang.  
"TROWA!" Duo yelled.  
The captain fell to the ground revealing Trowa with a gun in his hand.  
Duo sighed in relief.  



	7. Everyone's busted

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
"Hold on, Relena. It might get a little bumpy." Heero said.  
Relena grabbed hold of the bar once again and they descended toward the moon-like asteroid.  
"It looks dead, Heero" Relena said as she observed its gray, rock surface.  
"I think it is. I don't think anyone would want to live here. Imagine the neighbors." Heero said, smiling.  
"Funny, Heero, very funny."  
After a few minutes the finally touched ground. They got out and slid down the rope that hung down. Relena insisted on going first. Heero after much arguing finally let in. He watched carefully as Relena climbed down. .  
'If anything happens to her, I would never forgive myself and neither will the world.' He though 'I have to be extra careful.'  
He went down next, quicker then Relena.  
"Where do you think your dad hid that thing?" Heero asked.  
"I…I don't know, Heero. I can't remember. I'm sorry."  
Heero looked at Relena. "What are you sorry for?"  
"I brought you hear only to tell you that I have absolutely no clue to where that giant thing is hidden." Relena said. She hung her head low.  
"Don't worry about it. Maybe after a little searching, your memory will click." Heero told her, encouraging.  
Relena looked up. She was astonished at his unusual behavior. 'Is Heero ok? I have never heard him act like that before. It's like his feelings are finally coming out of that prison in him.' She smiled at that thought.  
"Ok Heero. Lets go." She said and she started to walk.  
"Wait Relena. Just in case someone comes along, I'm going to hide this Gundam in that canyon over there." He pointed to a narrow opening in the ground. It was about 2 miles away.  
Relena's eyes lit up. "Heero! Heero, that is. The Gundam is in that canyon!"  
"Really? How can you tell? I mean, how do you know?" He asked.  
"When we were descending down, I looked outside and observed that there were many flat surfaces. Well, when people are looking for a big object they are usually looking for places that can hide it. What a better place to put it then a flat place with a small, almost invincible canyon." She explained excitedly.  
"Hmmm," Heero said, "I see your point. Well, we can start there. When I get back in my Gundam, I can give you a ride down there." Heero said.  
Relena's mouth dropped. "What?!" She stammered, "are you crazy? What if I fall of?"  
"Don't worry, if you stay still and hold on tight, then I promise you won't fall. And if you do, I'll catch you." He said.  
Relena sighed deeply and nodded.  
Heero wasted no time and climbed the rope. When he got in and the cockpit door closed, Relena took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She jumped when the green lights of the eyes lit up and looked down at her.  
'The things I go through for lov…' She stopped dead in her tracks. 'Did I just think love?' she asked herself, 'oh my. Am I in love? If I am then why…'   
Her thoughts were cut short when the giant hand came and set down right in front of her. She hopped in and went to the middle.  
'I cannot believe I am doing this' she thought as the long fingers closed around her. She shut her eyes tight and held on to a metal part of the thumb.  
In the cockpit Heero sat and hope he was gentle enough and didn't hurt her. 'Sheesh. I hope she is all right.' He thought as he started toward the small canyon.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
"I still can't believe you SHOT him!" Duo yelled at Trowa. They were still at the entrance of the captain's clubhouse. Duo was wordless as Trowa put away his gun and bent down to take the Captain's. Duo stepped on his hand.  
"Hey! You just killed him for no apparent reason and now you are going to take his weapon?" Duo said to Trowa who was now looking up at him.  
Trowa shrugged and said. "Yeah. Why not?"  
"Because Trowa, my pal, " Duo started, "You already have one and now I want one so I am going to take it."  
Duo stuck his tongue out and took the gun out of the Captains cold hands.  
They walked into the club and looked around. It was a mess. People ran out pulling tablecloths and pushing dishes to the floor. Shattered glass covered the red carpet. The only thing that seemed untouched was the podium that the captain was making his speech from. Duo seemed to notice this.  
"Hey look, Trowa!" He said as he ran onto the stage and behind the podium. He posed and mocked the captain. He stuck his hand in the air and said   
"I HAVE A DREAM!"  
Trowa was on the floor laughing.  
"You stupid nut! That was Abe Lincoln of the 20th century! You dumb idiot!"  
Duo looked at Trowa.  
"Damn! That guy is dead…I mean old"  
Trowa shook his head and turned around. He stopped dead in his tracks. There in the door stood to women about their age. They were dressed in black. (Duo approved of this) and their hair was slicked back into a ponytail that ended at their lower back. They were armed and behind them stood 20 men, armed and angry.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Relena let out a gasp as she felt like she was falling but very slowly.  
'We must be heading down. That was quick' she thought.  
When it felt as if they touched ground, she stood up. As soon a she did, she fell again. "Oh! I forgot I was in his hand. He needs to lower me too." She chuckled at her own foolishness. Those huge fingers opened up to the canyon floor. It was dry and cracked. She jumped down onto the hard surface of the gorge. There was a small river not far away. She could hear it.  
"What is a river doing here?" she thought.  
"What did you say, Relena?" Heero asked as he touched ground.  
"Nothing. It's just that, there is a river here. Actually over there." She pointed over behind a thorny brush that was black and dead. (*A*N*~plants on an asteroid?! Sheesh!).  
'A river? That is strange.' He thought.  
"Come Heero! Look!" Relena called from behind a huge rock.  
When he walked over to her he saw that river flowing into a small cave.   
"Yeah, what about it?"  
"Do you see above? It's all brush! Father and I put it there to make it look like it was a small cave. The Gundam is in there." Relena said.  
"Are you sure?" Heero asked.  
"Yes, I'm positive." Relena answered confidently.  
"All right. Lets go back…I am going to go alone. I want you to stay at my Gundam. I will bring Heavyarms over and set the autopilot. The we can get out of this dump." He said looking around.  
Relena agreed and started back. Just as Heero turned his back, Relena let out a scream. He swung around just in time to see her disappear behind a rock. Heero ran after her. He met up with a soldier. He had the uniform just like the soldier.  
"You know where the Gundam is, boy? Tell, me or little miss princess here won't live to be queen." He said. He held a gun to her head. Relena shook her head furiously. 'Don't tell him' she mouthed to him and then winked.  
'Please God!' she thought, 'let it have worked. Please let him think that I have a plan'.  
"Yeah, I know where the last Gundam is." Heero said.  
Relena's heart sank.  
"Well, boy. Where is it?" The soldier demanded.  
Before he could answer. Relena screamed to Heero. He turned around and saw the end of a rifle coming to his face. He tried to move but it was to late. The rifle connected and Heero fell through blackness. Down, down…down.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  



	8. Heero and Relena

Heero awakened to a cruel laugh and a small clicking noise. When he opened his eyes, he saw figure sitting beside him.  
'I'm on the floor' he realized.  
"Ha! Hey little boy," a rough voice said, "Confused are you? Don't know where your girlfriend is? Ha!"  
"It was then he noticed that Relena wasn't there, tied hand to foot, on the cold, concrete floor.  
'Where is she!?" he thought in alarm.  
Once again, the soldier laughed evilly. As if he could read his mind he said, "Your girlfriend is having…a chat with the CIC (commander and chief). HE is the captain's right hand. Humph. He doesn't deserve it." He added nastily.  
Heero, who was struggling, said "Why not?" He was hoping to distract him.  
"Because" he said, "he is a weakling and always making stupid decisions. Like this mission, for example. Looking for a Gundam that might not even exist.  
Heero raised an eyebrow of interest.  
'Heavyarms' he thought, 'that must be what Relena is having a chat about'.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*   
  
"Ow! Stop that!" Relena yelled as the CIC brought his hand to her face. She fell to the ground.  
"Tell me where that Gundam is!" He ordered.  
"What Gundam?" Relena yelled, "I have no idea what the hell your talking about!"  
Once again, the CIC connected his hand t her face.  
"Shit! I know you know! Your father told me right before I killed him!"  
Relena's jaw dropped. She remembered that explosion and her father's screams for her to run away. Tears were pierced her eyes like daggers.  
"You! You asshole!" Relena screamed. She was sure Heero could here her, wherever he was.  
"You MURDERED my father for information that I could've gave." She added.  
"What?" the CIC said.  
"That's right! I would've told you but you had to go and kill my father for useless information. What an idiot."  
"Shut up!" the CIC said. He slapped her across the face, "Tell me where that Gundam is, now!"  
"Never you shit head! I hate you and I am sure my father does too!" With these words, she plunged for the CIC. However, she was blocked by his bodyguards and soldiers. One soldier grabbed her by the arm but she jabbed her elbow deep into his gut. He stumbled back in pain and shock.  
"Be careful! She is strong!" he yelled out. Several guards nodded in agreement as they fell to the floor. Relena didn't care about the 4 men she took down. She wanted to kill the CIC. To hurt him, make him suffer. She was almost there too but then she saw them. There stood a soldier holding up a gun…to Heero's head.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
"Ah!" Relena let out as she tumbled to the floor. Heero followed shortly after.  
"Where are we?" he asked as he sat up and leaned against a bed.  
"In a bedroom" she said looking around.  
Heero stared at her. Something was different about her face. It looked as if someone had…  
"Relena? Did the CIC hit you?" he asked in concern as he moved closer to her.  
She looked at him and unwillingly nodded. The last thing she needed was Heero to be angry.  
"I can't walk Heero. My ankle is twisted." She said.  
Heero looked at it and agreed. Then he looked at Relena. She was starting at the closet. The door was wide open. Something shimmered inside. Heero walked over to see what is was. He pulled out a tape recorder.  
'They are listening to everything we say' he thought. Relena seemed to have the same idea because when she spoke, she mouthed the words to him. Heero couldn't understand so he got up and began looking for something.  
"Heero, what are you doing?" she asked. It wasn't a question that could get them into trouble.  
Heero didn't answer but he found what he was looking for. It was a black pen. He wrote on the floor to see if it worked. It did.  
Then he wrote a note to Relena on a piece of paper.  
[I think this is another form of communication] he wrote.  
Relena smiled and replied {I agree}  
[Got a plan?]  
{Yes I do}  
Heero stared at Relena. She just smiled and wrote,  
{You have to leave here}  
[No! I'm not leaving you alone here]  
{Heero, we have no choice. I can't walk. Please go and take Heavyarms to Trowa. I'll be fine here.}  
[I'll carry you there]  
{That would only slow you down. Heero, there is no other way}  
[I'll come back for you]  
{Fine. Now when they come in, I'll hold them off and you go. They will catch me for sure but it should allow you some time to get out. The escape pods are down the hall, last door to the left. I noticed it when they dragged us here.}  
[You sure you can hold them by yourself?]  
{Well, for a little while} she replied and smiled again.  
[I can't believe I am going to do this.]  
{Well, better start believing because here they come}  
They quickly stashed the paper under the bed as two soldiers unlocked and opened the door.  
"C'mon miss Relena. CIC would like to see you now." One of them said.  
Relena walked over casually and looked back at Heero and winked. When she reached the men, she took hold of an outstretched gun and used it for support to kick the other square in the face. He stumbled backwards leaving the doorway clear. Heero bolted out and looked back just in time to see Relena fall to the ground.  
"I'll come back, Relena. I promise." He said as he ran to into the last door on the left.  



	9. Duo and Trowa kick butt and meet a coupl...

"Uh…I think we are in big trouble. What do you think, Trowa?" Duo said as he looked around him.  
The 20 men surrounded them into a small circle.  
"I don't know, Duo" he stated sarcastically, "Do you think we have a chance of surviving?"  
Duo shook his head. "Dumbass" he murmured.  
The two young women parted the circle as an entrance.  
"Well, well," One of them said, "We still have some guests here."  
The other girl laughed.  
Trowa noticed that one girl had a brown tint in her hair and the other had pure black hair. He told Duo this.  
"Like I care what color their hair is!" he whispered fiercely, "I got the one with the black hair."  
"Hey! Girl with the black hair! Can you fight as good as you look?! And what about you?" he said, pointing at the other girl, "how about you? Can you fight as good as you look?" He started to laugh but it was cut short when the girl with the black hair swung her foot up. It connected to his chin and forced his head up.  
"Ow!" he exclaimed, "What was that for!?"  
She just stared. "You can call me Kay and that is Natalie. We will be your hostesses for the night. We hope your stay is enjoyable." She added nastily.  
With that, she jump kicked Duo missing him by inches. Natalie, at the same time charged at Trowa who moved away just in time. Both boys looked at each other before being hit in the face.  
"Ouch!" they said in unison.  
"Aw! Does the Gundam pilot need his mommy?" one of the soldiers said. Duo pulled out a gun and fired at him. Caught by surprise, he fell backwards unharmed.  
"Shut up, you!" Nat yelled to him.  
Duo drooped to the floor and fired at Kay. She jumped up into the air and landed another kick at Duo. He moved to the left and Kay pursued on him.  
"Hey Nat! This one is feisty!" she yelled to her partner who knocked Trowa backwards.  
Duo, recovering from the last attack, stood up and pointed the gun at Kay's head.  
"All right! Now usually I am nice about this, girlly but this time I am really pissed off!" Duo said.  
"You think you and your…gun…is going to stop us?" Kay said, grinning evilly.  
Natalie laughed. For a split second, Duo turned to her and Kay grabbed the gun. They wrestled around for what seemed like hours. Three shots fired and everyone ducked.  
Trowa kicked one of the soldiers in the circle and got Nat into a headlock. It didn't hold for long though. She broke out of it, flipping Trowa onto his back. He was gasping for air.  
Duo flew the gun out of her hands and under a table. Kay turned to get it but Duo knocked her over the head. She stumbled down to the floor and swung her leg out bringing Duo with her. She jumped up and held his neck.  
"Give up, jerk?" she asked.  
Duo nodded furiously and Kay let him go.  
  
One of the soldier's mouths dropped.  
"Uh miss Kay?" he asked.  
Kay turned to face him. The expression on her face was that of anger and hated.  
"I was kind of wondering," he said, stumbling over his words.  
"What?" Kay said sternly.  
"Why did you let him go?"  
Kay looked at Natalie. Natalie answered with a single nod.  
"Well, Chance. That is your name, right?" she said. Duo swore he heard the evil in her voice.  
"Yes, miss."  
"Well, we aren't really part of the captain's team. Actually, we came here to kill the captain himself but since it has been done…"  
BOOM! The steel doors had been shut and bolted by Nat who had quietly snuck over.  
"We will just have to finish the job on you!" she yelled as she dug her fist into his stomach. His eyes bulged as he slumped over onto the floor.  
Natalie was taking on four guys punching and kicking. One by one they all collapsed. "Four guys down, sixteen more to go."  
Kay attacked a bulky soldier and was unaware that another was creeping up behind her with a table leg.  
"Kay! Watch out!" Duo yelled as he ran and tackled the guard with the table leg. Kay didn't even have a chance to say thanks when another soldier came running towards them on the left and two more on the right.  
"You want help?" Duo asked watching and waiting for those charging soldiers.  
"Sure. I'll get the two. You take on that one. Ready set GO!" she screamed as they both jump kicked their attackers. Duo used one leg and Kay used two.  
Natalie yelled to Trowa, "Are you gonna help or what?"  
Trowa, amused by all this action, snapped back into reality just in time to punch a soldier coming his way.  
"Sorry!" he yelled and continued his attack on another advancing soldier.  
Kay, pinned to the wall by her neck broke free and joined Trowa towards the front of the room.  
She saw Natalie fall to the ground. She worried for a while because she didn't move. Suddenly, she sat up and hit a nearby soldier in…uh…well, somewhere that hurts a lot. She and Duo joined Trowa and Kay at the front. The eight soldiers left advanced to them.  
"Two per person. I'll go first." Trowa said then yelled, "Two soldiers who wish to challenge step forward. I think we will make it fair."  
Two soldiers, to Trowa's command, stepped up. Trowa gave no warning. POW! BAM! They fell to the ground unconscious. He stepped back to his original spot.  
"I'll go" Kay said, stepping forward.  
The guys laughed as two more stepped forward. Lightning fast, Kay kicked one square in the face and the other in his stomach. One doubled over and the other fell, joining the two soldiers already on the floor. One last kick and the last of the two fell also.  
"I'll go." Nat said and two more stepped up. She did just as well as Kay, in fact, even better. After a few back breakers, punches and kicks, two more guards had joined the pile.  
The last two of the remaining eight stood there as Duo approached.  
"Duo grinned as he slapped the guards face. He prissed around like a girl and said "you wouldn't hit a girl, would you?" The soldiers looked at each other and laughed. Duo smiled and charged at the guards. They turned just in time to see his fist connect to their faces.  
"Owww…" they both moaned as they slid onto the floor to reunite with the others.  
"Whew!" Kay and Nat said at the same time as they sat on the stairs leading up to the stage.  
Duo and Trowa looked at each other trying to decide which one would talk to the girls. Duo finally agreed. He sat next to Kay on the stairs.  
"So…you aren't with the captain then?" he asked.  
Kay shook her head. "We were but then we found out that he lied to us about everything. We came tonight to supposedly join the party but we actually came here to kill the captain." This raised Trowa's curiosity.  
"What did he lie to you about?" he asked.  
"Our families. It turns out that he erased our memory with some stupid machine and told us lies to turn against the Earth and the people."  
"Same here," Trowa replied, "He murdered my family  
There was an eerie silence as Kay looked around at the mess of the room. "Jeez, we really put the lid on this party didn't we, Nat?"  
Natalie smiled as they traded high-fives.  
"So you two are friends?" said Trowa, joining them on the stairs. He took his seat next to Nat.  
"Ever since High School. We trained in the martial arts together." Nat explained.  
"I could tell." Duo said grumpily as he rubbed his chin where Kay had kicked him.  
"I'm really sorry. I had to put on a show." Kay said, making puppy eyes.  
Everyone laugh.  
"Hey Duo! This one is just like you, loves to make people laugh." Trowa said. Duo agreed.  
They were having a great time talking and laughing until the door started to open.  
Kay and Nat stood up and had their hands in front guarding themselves. Duo and Trowa joined them, Trowa with his gun out.  
When the door opened, there stood Heero. Behind him stood Heavyarms and Wing Zero.  



	10. Relena Relena

"What the hell do you think you were trying to do, Relena?" The captain said harshly, "Trying to get away? Well it failed."  
Relena stared at the ground. 'Where are you Heero?' she thought frantically.  
"You think he will come back for you. Well you are wrong. It isn't possible." He said   
Relena looked up in alarm only to see the CIC laughing. "Our two girls, Kay and Natalie are trained martial artists. They reported back to say that Heero did not show up at the party with any Gundams. Therefore, something must've happened to him." He said cruelly.  
"Wha…" Relena said. Her mouth was ajar. She stumbled back onto the wall and sank to the floor in shock and surprise. "No…"  
"That's right. Now you are stuck with us." Laughed the CIC.  
Relena stared at the laughing CIC. Her eyes sent daggers to him and she imagined them piercing his side. She was breathing heavily and her heart felt like it weighed ten times as much.  
"I hate you…" Relena whispered raspily.  
"What did you say?" A nearby soldier said rudely.  
"I hate you! I hate you all!" she screamed.  
"We aren't fond of you either, little girl." The CIC said before turning back to the screen.  
"You are all going to die! I'm gonna…"  
This time the captain had lost it. He picked her up by the cuff of her dress. "Your gonna what?! What are you gonna do?!" he yelled as he slapped her across the face.  
"You shit head!" she yelled back, "you know what I am going to do?! I'm gonna rip you throat out of your neck! I'm going to kill you…you asshole!"  
The CIC raised his hand again but Relena grabbed his throat and squeezed. The CIC gagged and tried to take Relena's hand off his neck. Relena held on tighter and the captain started twisting and turning.  
"H-Hey! You iddddiots. Get this Bi-tch off of me!"  
A soldier came a yanked Relena off. She wriggled out of his arms and jumped onto the CIC again. She clawed at his face and managed to kick him in his gut.  
"I hate you!" She whispered in his ear.  
She took hold of his neck once again but this time something happened. A man, hidden by his hat that covered his eyes came up and gently took hold of her arm. She knew then it was time to lay off. She stood up as five guards came up to secure her. Before they could touch her, this mysterious guy took off his hat. There, with his gun facing the CIC stood Heero.  
"Heero!" Relena yelled.  
Heero motioned for her to stay back as he pointed the gun to the CIC's head.  
"One move and he's dead!" he said, "Relena, come here."  
Relena walked over, watching everyone's moves. With Heero behind the gun, she figured, nothing could happen. She figured wrong.  
Before she reached Heero, a soldier grabbed her from behind. He put is arm around her neck and faced her to Heero. "Want the girl alive? Drop the gun."  
"I don't want the girl. Kill her for all I care." He said.  
Relena's mouth dropped. "What…what are you talking about?"  
The soldier, figuring that Relena didn't provide any more protection, threw her to the floor and dived behind a control panel. He dived too late and Heero shot him in the shoulder.  
"Anymore movements and I'll blow the ship." He warned.  
"Relena, come here." He said again. He paid more attention to the movement of the CIC and the other soldiers.  
He whispered in her ear, "Trowa is waiting in the ship entrance. Go there. He will take you to safety. I will meet you there."  
"I want to say with you, Heero." She replied.  
A soldier stood up and almost hit Heero. Relena kicked him down.  
"Where did you learn that?" Heero asked.  
"You taught me. A long time ago." Relena answered, smiling.  
Heero gently pushed her toward the door. "Go"  
"We will wait for you" she said and ran out before he could answer.  
Relena ran down the hall and turned the corner. She counted three doors down and opened it. There stood Trowa with his gun pointed toward her head.  
"Whoa!" she yelled as she pushed it away, "What are you trying to do, kill me!"  
"Sorry. You can't be to sure, you know?" Trowa said.  
"Whatever. We have to wait for Heero. Be ready to leave. When he comes running, he will probably have a tail." She said.  
"Your right. Better get into Heavyarms, Relena." he said.  
"Alright." She said. She turned around to walk toward Trowa's Gundam.  
She turned around at the sound of footsteps. Around the corner Heero appeared. Right after he turned the corner, Relena saw gunshots hit the wall. She took a step back in fear. Heero, before running past her, grabbed her by the waist and jumped into the cockpit of Wing 0. Relena fell into the back still shocked.  
"Are you all right?" Heero asked.  
"Huh? Oh yes. I'm fine. How about you?" Relena said, a little concerned.  
"I'm fine."  
"Heero. The first thing you do when we get back is tell me the whole story since you left to go get Trowa's Gundam."  
"Ok." He answered as the glided through the starry blackness.  



	11. got a crush on you

  
"So" Duo asked sheepishly, "How long have you known Kay?" Duo and Trowa were back at the abandoned space station. He was sitting at table across from Natalie. He kept eyeing out Kay who was sitting on a box of ammo, cleaning his gun.  
Earlier, she was checking out his gun. She complained that it was poorly kept and very dirty. She offered to clean it for him. What could he do? He certainly couldn't turn down an offer like that!  
She shook her head and glanced at Duo. He smiled widely at her. She rolled her eyes at him and went back to cleaning his gun.  
Duo sighed deeply. Nat noticed Duo's grim mood at once.  
"You got the hots for Kay, don't you?" she asked.  
"Is it that obvious? I mean, have I been that dumb?" he asked.  
Nat just smiled.  
"Maybe that's why she doesn't like me." Duo said sadly.  
"No! You have that all wrong, Duo." She said.  
Duo looked up.  
"That's right. All you have been doing is attacking the problem from the wrong perspective." Nat explained.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, Kay is a very cuddly person. She gets very attached to her guy but…"  
Duos smiled faded a little. "There's a bad thing? I would like my girl to be cuddly and loving and everything like that."  
"That's not the point. You see, people like that tend to be very vulnerable to others. In other words, others treat them like shit and take advantage of them, there fore hurting them." Nat replied.  
Duo thought for a moment and then turned to look at Kay who was now polishing his gun. It gleamed in the light.  
"Wow…" he sighed, staring at her. He thought for a while then said, "How do you get her attention?"  
"Well, all you have to do is be yourself. She likes the funny folk. Just play it cool and don't worry. If she digs you, then you know you did it right. Oh and don't offend her. If it is supposed to be a joke, then tell her so."  
Duo took in all this information and took a deep breath. He got up and walked over.  
When he got there, Kay raised the gun and fired at a practice dummy, hitting it right on the nose. She looked up at Duo. She returned his gun and fired it towards the dummy. He hit it in the eye.  
"Wow!" Kay said, "Who taught you how to shoot like that?"  
"I should ask you that. I have never seen anyone shoot so good." Duo said, honestly.  
Kay smiled and gleamed up at Duo.  
"Can I sit?' he asked.  
Kay moved all her cleaning supplies to the ground and moved down. Duo sat next to her and they started talking.  
"So, how long have you known Nat?" He asked.  
"I heard you ask that to Natalie. Didn't she answer?" Kay said, smiling but looking down.  
Duo looked shocked. "You didn't hear the whole conversation, did you?" He asked.  
"No," she said, "Only the first few words. Then I found a glitch in you gun." She pointed to a small metal piece on the ground. "If you had fired that, then it would've backfired."  
"Duo's mouth dropped. "Wha…"  
"Don't worry, I cleaned it thoroughly again and I'm positive that nothing is wrong with it." Kay said, handing over the weapon. Duo took it and examined it.  
"Wow. That's great. Thanks." He said.  
Kay smiled again and stood up. She looked toward Duo and said, "Uh, where are all my stuff?"  
"Stuff?"  
"Well, I hate to ask but, well…" Kay said, her voice fading.  
"What? Are you all right? Duo asked.  
Kay looked up. She smiled and shook her head. "Never mind" She turned to walk away but Duo stopped her.  
"No. It's ok. Tell me." He said kindly.  
"Well," she started, "I never really asked anyone for anything but, we don't have extra clothes or a place to stay and I was kind of wondering…"  
"If you could stay with us and if we had another set of clothes?" Duo said, finishing her sentence.  
"Yes that is exactly what she meant." Nat said, walking over to them. Duo grinned as Nat winked.  
"Ok. What is going on here? Did I miss something?" Kay asked, eyeing Nat and Duo.  
"No!" they said quickly.  
Kay raised her eyebrow and turned away. With her back facing them, Nat and Duo smiled and gave each other a thumbs-up.  
Duo called after Kay. "Hey wait! What about the clothes and the room?"  
"Anything is fine." She answered without turning around.  
"What about you, Nat?" Duo asked  
"Same." She said and ran after Kay.  
When she caught up with her, Kay was warming up, doing the basic kicks of martial arts. Nat joined her.  
"Why are you warming up?" She asked.  
"Why are you?" Kay asked as she did a spin kick.  
"Well, I guess we have to keep it in mind." She said as she followed Kay with the same kick.  
"Hurry up." Kay said, "Your falling behind"  
Natalie quickened her pace and soon had caught up. "I think we are getting bad at this. I mean, we are losing the touch."  
"No way! We didn't win all those championships to lose the touch!" Kay said.  
They both did the splits. Then landed a punch straightforward. That was the end of the warm up. They walked outside to get a drink of water.  
"Hey! I have an idea. Let's have a scrimmage!" Nat said.  
"In other words you want me to fight you?" Kay asked, surprised.  
"Yeah why not? Two fights. Winner of the two is champ and no tie breakers." She said.  
"Bring it on!" Kay yelled.  
Duo walked over. "This will be interesting."   
Trowa walked out of a room. Duo called him over to watch the fight.  
The two girls bowed to each other and took their defense position. Nat through the first punch and missed as Kay rolled over. She swung her leg around Nat's ankles and took her down. Nat kicked Kay in the face and stood up.  
"Nice" Kay said as she ducked under Nat's attack.  
After a few minutes, Nat landed a punch right in Kay's stomach. Kay doubled over and Nat kicked her face. She flipped onto her back and tapped the ground to show her defeat.  
Nat laughed as they bowed again for the second and final match. This time, Kay was on the offensive. She kicked as Nat moved just in time. Nat turned around and grabbed Kay by her shirt and pushed her against the wall.  
"Hey!" she yelled. When Nat let her go Kay muttered, "Americans."  
Nat smiled as Kay continued her attack. Kay false kicked Nat and forced her to move to the left. Kay grabbed her shirt and slipped her leg around Nat's ankle and pulled. Nat fell to the ground. As she stood up, Kay punched her in her side and again in her stomach. Before she could kick her, Nat gave up.  
They bowed one last time and hugged. "It was a tie" Kay said, "We both won"  
Trowa walked back into the room he was in and Duo stood up.  
"Wow! That was great!" he commented.  
"Thanks" the girls said in unison. Kay poured water down her face and sighed in relief. Nat drank her water down in a couple gulps and took a deep breath.  
"Well Kay, we know one thing."  
"What?"  
"We still got the skill." She said.  
"I agree" Kay said as they sat down.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  



	12. got a HUGE crush on you!

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
"Shhh. We have to be very quiet. Everyone is sleeping." Relena whispered. She noticed that no sounds of laughing could be heard and no lights were turned on.  
Heero nodded as he took her hand and walked silently towards his room. When they entered it, Heero noticed a figure in his bed. It was somebody other than Duo or Trowa. He pulled out his gun. Relena stepped back.  
Heero flipped the person over. As soon as that was done, the person woke up and stood up.  
Heero almost dropped his gun. It was a girl! Relena looked angry.  
"Heero!" she said loudly, "Who is this?"  
The girl lowered her defense (her hands) and answered her question. "My name is Natalie. I am here with a friend of mine. I apologize for the occupation of your room."  
"Who told you to use my room?" Heero asked, and then said, "Duo."  
Nat nodded and Heero shook his head. "I should've known. I'm surprised he hasn't asked you to sleep in his bedroom."  
"Don't be. He has it for my friend, Kay. She's with him. Don't get the wrong idea! They aren't…well…you know."  
Relena smiled now that she understood then chuckled. "How sweet."  
Heero smiled slightly. He walked out and towards Duo's room. When he entered he saw Duo with Kay. They were both sleeping (with there clothes on! AN~ no lemons in this story!) On their sides. Duo's hand rested on Kay's stomach. Nat walked in and joined Heero and Relena.  
"Look at them," Relena whispered, "They are so cute together."  
Heero walked closer. After a few moments of watching them, he walked back.  
"Let's go outside and talk. Don't really want to wake them up."  
They all agreed as they walked back to Heero's accommodations.  
"She is wearing his outer shirt. The black one." Heero said.  
"We didn't have extra clothes. Duo's was a bit baggy but good enough on her. She loves black." Nat explained.  
"So does Duo." Relena chuckled. :I Think they are really sweet together."  
"You never met her yet, Relena. How would you know? Heero said.  
"I could tell a lot by her face." She said.  
"Kay is a great person. She's really nice and respectful but can get a little rough sometimes." Nat said, "I know from experience.  
Heero and Relena looked at each other. "What do you mean?"  
"We are trained martial artists. Of course you wouldn't know. We left with Duo and Trowa right after you came to the captain's clubhouse. What did you do there after we left anyway?" Nat asked.  
"I stayed to clean up the "mess" Heero said, "It was smart to call in to the CIC and say that I was dead. That provided me with a sneak attack."  
He said nothing after that. He didn't want to let on about Relena's rampage. It was bad enough watching. His little dainty Relena, screaming and clawing the CIC's face.  
There was an awkward silence between the three. Relena broke it.  
"Natalie?"  
"Call me Nat. Everyone else does." She said.  
"Oh ok. Nat? Were you working for the Captain?"  
Nat shifted uncomfortably. Relena sensed that it was the wrong question and apologized.  
"That's ok. I need to tell you guys the whole thing anyway. Yes I was working for the Captain."  
Relena gasped quietly.  
"He betrayed my family and then used that machine to erase my memory. I had a feeling that my past was a lie told to me by the captain. Kay, of course had no idea. I didn't want to tell her. She was too loyal to the captain at that time. When I found out the truth about me, I got angry for the captain had also killed my family as well as Trowa's. Kay, who still didn't know, found some files on the captain's desk. She read through them. Inside she found her deceased parents records and her real name. Her parents were killed in an explosion from a bomb hidden in their basement. She was so angry she wanted to kill the captain right then and there. I told her to wait until the party. When we got there, though, the job had been done."  
Relena, mesmerized by the whole thing, stood up. "I, for one, am not going to take this matter lightly." Then she yawned. Heero stood up next to her.  
"I know you won't but it won't help if you fell asleep at a speech" He picked her up and carried her to his room. Nat followed. He set her down and covered her with a blanket. She fell into a deep sleep instantly. He looked at her one more time and walked out of the room to talk to Nat.  
"She's a nice character." Nat said. Heero agreed.  
They chatted for hours. Then their conversation broke when they heard giggling from Duo's room.  
"Uh oh." They both said as they walked briskly over to see what was happening.  
They peered inside. Kay was giggling with her eyes closed. Nat could see why. Duo fingers were wriggling on her stomach. She was ticklish. Duo kept on going. She put her hands back and tried to get him to stop. He wouldn't so she turned around and slid out.  
"Ha." She said. They didn't seem to notice the two figures at the door. It was too dark.  
Duo sat up and pulled Kay with him. She tackled him gently only pushing him back down. Then he pulled her down and rolled on her (AN~Ooo a little close but like I said…NO LEMONS!). She pushed him back, and turned on her side again.  
Duo learned, a while back that when you are losing to a girl in a play battle, always CHEAT!  
So he pulled her closer to him and began tickling her. She couldn't resist anymore.  
"Ok. You win." She whispered, trying to smother her laughter.  
Duo, triumphant, stopped and laid his hand on her waist again. They both fell asleep after a little while. Nat and Heero walked back to the main room.  
"You better go and join Relena." Nat said.  
"Well, we better get you a room. I think there is a spare…no, that is occupied." He murmured to himself.  
Finally, he came up with something.  
"We don't have a room but you can sleep out here. The couch over there is very comfortable." He said pointing to an old couch. Nat had seen worst. She took the blankets Heero provided and fell asleep on the couch.  
'It is pretty nice' she thought as she closed her eyes. She could here Heero tell Relena to move down as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  



	13. CIC dirty work

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
"Dammit!" yelled the CIC, "I almost had him too! Relena was the perfect bait!"  
The remaining soldiers, who hadn't been killed by Heero himself, backed away. After a few more minutes, the soldiers, one by one, began to walk away.  
"Where are you all going?" boomed the CIC.  
"Well, since we failed, we all figured that we wouldn't be of any use to you anymore and thought that we should go."  
"Not of any use, huh? Well then, you have a lot to learn. Since the captain is dead, I will take his title. I am the captain now." He said.  
Now, we have a little business that we have to finish. We aren't looking for the Gundam anymore. I have a feeling Heero has already found it. We will go right to the source. First, call back Nat and Kay."  
A few of the soldiers shivered slightly. Finally, one spoke.  
"Kay and Nat are not going to joining us anytime soon." He stammpered.  
The CIC caught the idea and shook with fury. "I can't believe it!" he cried, "Well, we can do this without them. But we have to get rid of those two. That's what they get for their betrayal."  
He was in a very nasty mood from that moment on.  
"I want a course to Earth on the double!" he said loudly. A few soldiers ran to the controls. "Then I want all the ammunition we got to be taken to the gun tower. Load the guns and prepare for battle."  
Three more soldiers ran out of the room leaving 4 left. The captain let them be and sat in the Captains chair and smiled evilly.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Heero and Nat were talking at the table. It was really early, about 5:00 am. Duo walked out in his white, long sleeve under shirt.  
"Good morning." Nat said. Duo yawned and said "Mornin"   
"Where's your over shirt, Duo?" asked Heero, mischievously.  
Duo yawned again. "I gave it to Kay." He said then stopped. "Wait a minute. When did you come back?"  
"Last night. They got here really late and you were already sleeping" Nat explained.  
"Yeah, with Kay." Heero said. Nat laughed.  
"So you saw her last night. That's cool. Wait until you meet her. She's great and…"  
"I'll find out for myself, Duo." Heero said, cutting his friend off.  
"Oh ok. So how long were you two up?" Duo asked.  
"Well, when they came, Relena fell asleep almost right away. We've been up since then." Nat said and then laughed at Duo's facial expression.  
"No sleep? Jeez!" Duo yawned.  
Heero smiled slightly. "Well Duo, knowing you, you can't last half a day without sleep."  
"Damn straight!" Duo said grinning widely.  
Everyone laughed. Just then, Kay came walking out. Duo's black over shirt was really big for her. It ended a little below the middle of her thigh. Even though she was wearing shorts, you couldn't see them. The sleeves lazily hung off her thin arms.  
"Wow. That shirt IS big for you." Duo laughed, "It didn't look it last night."  
Kay smiled. She saw Heero and said hi.  
"Good morning, sleepy head." Nat said.  
"Sleepy head? What time is it?" she asked.  
"Uh…6:30 am." Nat said, looking at her watch.  
"6:30 am! Oh my! I have to…" she suddenly stopped. "Wait. I don't work for the captain anymore." She said and laughed. Nat joined her.  
"I guess he left a bigger mark on you than you though, huh?" Nat said.  
"I guess. That ass." She said, running her hand through her long, unbraided hair. "Well, at least help me do my hair. Nat?"  
"Yeah ok. I'm coming." She replied as she stood up.  
Kay sat down and Nat started combing her hair with her fingers. Then she separated it into three parts and started to flip each column of hair over each other. Soon enough, her hair was nicely braided and tied. Kay stood up to do the same to Nat.  
Duo watched for a while then turned back to Heero.  
"So, I hear you have it for Kay." Heero said talking softly. "Does she know?"  
"No. I didn't tell her yet." He said, uneasy.   
"Well, what about all that playing you did last night?" Heero asked.  
"Oh that. That was just playing around. She kept on taking the blanket on purpose." Duo said.  
"Uh huh." Heero said, "Keep going."  
"Well, it was cold! So I tickled her stomach. Turns out she is very ticklish." He said, laughing at the thought. We fell back asleep soon after she gave up."  
Heero was taking in the story even though he had already known what had happened. At least Duo was telling the truth.  
Nat stood up as Kay twisted the rubber band around the end of the long braid. When she was done, both girls twirled around in opposite directions as their tight braids swung with them. When they completed a circle and met each other again they jumped back and both kicked at each other. Both kicks were two inches from their faces. They laughed as they let down their guard.  
"It has been a while since we did that." Kay said.  
"Yup. I think the last time we did that we missed and hit the sensei (Teacher)." Nat said and they giggle at the thought.  
"That was when we were five years old" Kay said.  
Duo and Heero both looked shocked. This only made the girls laugh more.  
A sudden noise made the girls stop laughing. Someone was there. The boys, who didn't hear anything, asked, "What's wrong?"  
The girls didn't answer and looked towards the door. They slowly walked over. When they were about 3 yards away, the door burst open. In came three soldiers.  
Nat and Kay backed off in surprise. One soldier put is gun to Kay's head.  
"I'm supposed to kill you both. CIC's order." But I won't." he said, lowering his weapon.  
"Why not?" Nat asked.  
"Because, the captain had no right to do that to you. Plus, you saved mine and these men's lives a number of times." He said. "But we want the boys. Heero, Duo and Trowa and the girl named Relena."  
"No way! If you want them, you will have to kills us first." The girls said together, blocking the path to where the guys were.  
"Kay, you know I don't want to harm you. Please, step aside. Both of you." The soldier said. He took a step forward. Kay gritted her teeth.  
"No! If you are with the CIC, then you are against us. And no one said you were going to harm us, Jack." Nat said.  
The two other soldiers started walking toward Heero and Duo.  
"Stop!" yelled Kay. She picked up a knife that lay on a nearby table and flew it toward one of the soldiers.  
It missed his face by inches and hit the wall, piercing the metal. There it hung, it's blade dug deep in the solid wall. The soldiers backed off.  
"Keep them away. I could've killed them right now." Kay said. "Nat can do the same."  
The warning seemed to work because they walked back to the door.  
"Now leave." Nat said, pointing to the door.  
The soldiers turned to leave. Then Jack turned around and held a knife against Nat's neck. Kay tensed and looked at Nat. Nat nodded slightly and Kay stood back.  
Nat started to push his hand with the knife in it away from her neck. Jack tried to push it back. If Nat let go, the knife would plunge into her throat. Shaky but slowly, the knife moved away. One inch, two inches, three and finally far enough to get away. Nat grabbed hold of his wrist and twisted it. She pushed his own hand toward himself. The knife dug deep into his stomach. He staggered back in total shock and collapsed to the floor.  
Kay and Nat walked to his body. They watched as his eyes closed.  
"And he said he was going to hurt us." Nat said.  
Kay sighed. "Oh well. And he was so nice to us. I don't see why he had to go bad."  
Nat nodded and turned to the two remaining soldiers. They were mortified and staring at the dead soldier.  
"Hey!" Kay yelled to get their attention. They looked up. "Go back to the CIC and tell him that we don't want to have to kill any more of our former friends." Tell him to go find trouble elsewhere. Go!" Kay said, loudly.  
The two soldiers ran out of the room. Soon, Kay and Nat heard their ship taking off.  
She turned around and walked to Duo and Heero. Duo was speechless. Heero watched them walk over.  
"You killed him…just like that." Duo said.  
"We apologize for that." The girls said.  
"No problem. Are you two ok?" Heero asked.  
"Yes. We are fine." Nat said. "Duo, are you all right?"  
"Huh? Oh yeah." He said.  
Kay stood up and walked to the far side of the room. There, she pulled out the knife that she threw at one of the soldiers and walked back.  
"Here Duo. I kind of borrowed this." She said, handing back the knife.  
"No problem. What are we going to about 'Old Lifeless' there?" he said pointing to the body with the knife in its stomach.  
"Well, I think the best thing to do is just toss him out." Heero said.  
Everyone agreed and they helped pick him up. ("Damn this guy is heavy!") They walked to the door. They opened it and threw it out. It floated out into the darkness.  
"Bye Jack" Kay whispered.  
"What's the deal with you and him?" Duo asked.  
"Well, we were together for a while. He taught Nat and I the ropes." Kay said.  
"Then he became the chief of the army. He started ordering us around. When we were n a battle, Kay saved his life." Nat said.  
"That's all" Kay said. She went to a chair and sat down. Nat joined her and Duo and Heero walked to the room where Trowa was working on something else. He hadn't heard a thing under all the noise from that room. He was working on his Gundam. Heero and Duo decided not to say a thing to him as they went to help Trowa.  



	14. What crazy thing to do for love

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Relena shifted around in the bed. It was getting kind of cold. She went to pull the blanket over her, but it wasn't there. She moved her hand around but could not find it. She decided it was nothing and went back to sleep. There was something on her nose. She went to swipe it away, but it wasn't there. As soon as she rested her hand on the bed, it came back. Frustrated, she opened her eyes reluctantly. There she found herself staring at Heero.  
"Heero. What are you doing?" she asked softly.  
"Trying to wake you up. You missed all the action, you know." He said.  
Relena sat up. "What do you mean? What action?"  
"Get ready and come outside. We will tell everything." He said, then turned and walked out.  
Relena got up out of the bed. She ran her fingers through her hair until it ran straight. Her hands flattened her clothes and tried to get all the wrinkles out.  
"Man, talked about primitive." She murmured to herself. She walked out to join everyone else.  
"And you called me a sleepyhead!" Kay said jokingly. "I'm just kidding"  
"Why? What time is it?" Relena asked, yawning.  
"Well, its 9:oo am" Natalie, glancing at her watch.  
"Wow. I slept in really late." She complained as she sat next to Heero.  
"Good. I'm glad you slept in," Heero said, "when was the last time you did so?"  
"I don't remember." She admitted. "It's been a while."  
Heero smiled triumphantly. Trowa walked out of the room followed closely by Duo.  
"I took me a while but I got him out of that room." Duo said.  
"I know! You can be so irritating sometimes, Duo" Trowa said irritably.  
Everyone laughed.  
"Well, it's about time you joined us, Trowa." Relena said.  
"Well, look who's talking!" Duo cried.  
Relena blushed slightly and smiled.  
"So, what happened since I slept so long." She said, looking at Duo.  
"Well, a few guys came for you and the guys." Nat explained.  
"Yeah. And the Kay and Nat beat the crap out of them. They saved you life, Relena." Duo said.  
"They did?" Trowa asked. "And when were you planning on telling me?"  
Duo and Heero caught each other's glance.  
"Uh…well…" Duo started.  
"It slipped their mind. That's all." Kay said quickly and turned to talk to Nat.  
"You are very lucky she can think fast." He said. They guys all laughed.  
Then the door opened. The CIC stood there. His teeth were clenched together and his fists were balled up.  
"You!" he said pointing at Kay and Nat. They stood up.  
"What do you want?" Nat asked, "Leave us if you want to stay alive."  
The CIC laughed. "You think that just because you killed one guy, you can take on me? I am more than one guy! You cannot kill me!" he yelled as he charged for Kay. He knocked her down.  
"Ow! Get off of me!" She kicked him off. Before she could get up, he tackled her again. Nat came and pushed him off. Kay was struggling to get air back into her lungs as Nat kicked him in the stomach.  
Kay, breathing now, got up. She was panting and holding her throat.  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" she yelled to him.  
He grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. He held on tight until she kicked him with her free foot. She rolled over and got up on her knee, like kneeling to someone. That wasn't the case here.  
"Death to you Kay!"  
"Wha…" she said.  
Duo looked at Kay when he heard these words. She was equally surprised for the moment. Then she snapped back into reality.  
"Death to me, huh? You told me to kill her! You gave me the orders, you asshole!" she yelled.  
"You killed her! You killed all of them, even Jack!" he yelled back.  
The CIC seemed to have struck gold. Kay's mouth dropped and she looked lost.  
'Oh my God' she thought.  
The CIC, noticing her face, smiled nastily.  
"That's right Kay. I know he's dead and I know you killed him. You watched him suffer and die."  
"No!" she yelled.  
Nat stood over the CIC. She bent down and grabbed him by the jacket.  
"Listen, you jerk! I killed Jack. It was me!" she yelled.  
The CIC looked as if he had been shot. He turned to Kay. She was still in shock and a little pale.  
She pushed Nat away. She stumbled back, taken by surprise. He walked over to Kay.  
"Come back and join us, Kay. It will make everything all better and we can forget about Jack."  
This time Duo and Heero had lost it. Duo walked over and pointed his gun at his head. Kay looked up.  
"That's enough." He said, sternly. "Nothing you do can fix the damage you have done today."  
"I can do more," he said as Heero approached with his gun.  
He stood up and took hold of Heero's gun as he kicked Duo in his stomach. He twisted Heero's gun out of his hands and faced it toward Relena who was standing there.  
Her face color drained.  
"No!" Heero yelled.  
"Then come with me, Heero. All of you." He said.  
Heero was lost for words. Kay walked forward. She had a gun on her belt behind her back. The CIC didn't know this. He saw her though and turned his head toward her. Relena, too scared to move, stayed where she was.  
'No! Move Relena! Now!' she thought frantically.  
Heero seemed to be thinking the same thing because he turned to Kay and mouthed sorry.  
"Have you made your decision yet?"  
"Yes I have!" Kay yelled as she pulled out her gun. The CIC reacted and faced his gun at her.  
"Go Relena! Move now!" Heero yelled.  
"Dammit! You bitch!" he cried as he saw Relena get away. He fired at Kay. She wasn't so lucky. She fell to the ground. Nat ran over as she heard another gunshot. This time, the CIC fell. Duo lowered his gun and joined the others around Kay. The shot had hit her in the arm. It wasn't critical but it hurt.  
"Heero? How do put up with this shit!?" she said.  
"This is not a time to be joking around." Relena said sternly.  
"Relena, I'm fine." Kay said as she stood up.  
"Sit down!" Relena cried.  
"Yeah Kay. Don't try to act tough." Duo said.  
"You guys! I'm fine! I'll be ok." She said, getting louder. "And for your information, Duo. I am tough." She added, teasingly.  
Heero laughed. Nat was smiling faintly.  
"She has been shot before and each time she swore he was ok!" Nat commented. "I thought otherwise though."  
"Ok stop making fun of me!" Kay said. "Well, I know Heero knows how this feels."  
"Uh huh." Heero said.  
Kay reached for the medical tape and linen. She wrapped it around her wound tightly, wincing every now and then. When she ran out of linen, she used the tape and wrapped it around the bandage to keep it from coming off.  
"Nothing to it" she said but her face was red with pain.  
"What about the bullet?" Duo asked.  
"A bullet won't bother her. She has two in her side already." Nat said.  
"I wouldn't talk," Kay said, "You got some in you too."  
They both laughed   
"Well, this was unexpected. To think that lousy CIC landed a lead in me! It's unbelievable." Kay said.  
"I know. He seemed to have gone crazy." Nat agreed.  
"Relena, are you ok?" Kay asked.  
"I can't believe you! You just got shot and you are joking around and having fun!" Relena cried.  
"Well…yeah!" Kay said.  
Relena took in a deep breath and opened her mouth to say something but Heero cut her off.  
"Relena, why don't you sit and try to calm down." He said.  
Relena sat but didn't calm down until later.  
"What really makes me mad about this whole incident is the fact that the CIC shot me and that I can't practice anymore." She said.  
"Well, now I can beat you for sure!" Nat said laughing as Kay stuck out her tongue at her.  



End file.
